


sext me

by Sakuyan



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexting, Zero is a little shit, but noctis enjoys it, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuyan/pseuds/Sakuyan
Summary: While at work, Noctis receives some...interestingtext messages.





	sext me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NoctZero story I wrote that never saw the light of day. My friend was over one night and she wrote something similar to this and I fixed it up for her. She was super embarrassed about it LOL I thought it was funny she was so adverse to using dick and cock to describe a guy's junk. :P 
> 
> Anyway, I may start posting my other NoctZero stories on here... maybe. Depends on my mood. But I definitely want to try and post more on here!
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

Working as a waiter, simply put, is _boring._ Taking orders, relaying them to the cooks, giving it to the customers, make rounds to ask how they enjoy their food when in all honesty Noctis didn’t give a single fuck--it sucks, to put in lamest terms.

A job is a job, so the midnight haired boy takes it with a grain of salt. Eventually he’ll find a better paying one--he’s in school studying law after all--but for now this dead-end nine to five job will have to suffice.

His superior gives him a ten minute break, thank the gods, so Noctis retreats to the bathroom, knowing Zero text him a number of times throughout his shift and how the younger boy could be downright evil when he wants to be.

“What did he text me this time…” Noctis murmurs to himself, taking his iPhone out of his apron pocket and seeing at least five texts. “Impatient little boy, isn’t he,” Noctis purrs, putting his passcode in. _9376_ , the numerical values of Zero’s name. Cheesy? Maybe, but does Noctis care? Absolutely… not.

He opens the messages, skimming them since the first few spoke of how bored Zero was, but the sixth one catches his attention.

_Wish you were here. I’m so hard just thinking about riding your gorgeous dick… seems I’ll have to use “that”. Shame, fake isn’t as good as the real thing._

“Fucker,” Noctis growls, feeling his pants tighten around his crotch. He has ten minutes; barely enough time to rub one out, but he doesn’t have a change of clothes and Noctis remembers all too vividly the last--and only--time he did. The stickiness was downright uncomfortable and the way he had to walk was embarrassing.

Noctis was sure to give Zero proper punishment when he came home, but the stupid bastard either didn’t care or enjoyed torturing him, since Zero continued to send him dirty texts when he was working. The silver-haired boy was a sadist, Noctis is almost certain of it, but it doesn’t mean the older boy doesn’t like it. He absolutely adores when his smaller lover takes control.

_I’m stretching myself right now. I’m imagining they’re your fingers, but yours are slightly bigger than mine…_

Noctis’ breath quickens as he imagines Zero laying in their shared bed, fingers up his ass as he stretches himself with a look of bliss on his face. Biting hard on his lower lip to keep his erection under control, the midnight-haired teen braves to read the rest of his boyfriend’s text messages.

_Ahh, so perfect… I’m all stretched out and ready for your cock. Oh, right, you’re not here, so I’ll have to use ‘it”. Even though “it” was modeled after your dick, it’s not nearly as good as feeling the real thing._

_Lubing it up as I write this message. I’m leaking precum and looking in the mirror I can see why you enjoy looking at my face so much. I’m so red and a bit of drool is spilling down my chin. Can’t you lick it up, Noct?_

_It’s in there. Feels so fucking good, I’m bouncing on it and wrapping my hand around my cock, imagining it’s your hand. I’ll be waiting for you, you handsome stud. I may be fucked, but I’m always ready for your beautiful dick._

Noctis groans and licks his lips. He types out a quick text before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Willing his erection away (a rather hard task to do when he imagines Zero being fucked by the dildo they had custom made), Noctis goes back out and prays for his shift to end soon.


End file.
